


Worried About Nothing

by miracu_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), DJWifi, Day 1, F/M, Season 2 spoilers, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracu_ace/pseuds/miracu_ace
Summary: An AU where a person’s soul mark is only visible to themselves. Unless of course, your soul mate has some magical help.(Day 1 prompt for AU Yeah August 2018)





	Worried About Nothing

Outside on her balcony, Alya leaned her arms against the railing. She took a deep breath as the wind swept by, all the while rubbing absently over the pale turtle etched into her arm.

Not once had Nino ever mentioned an affinity for turtles. Not when asked what animal he liked most or even when they went on dates to the zoo. Alya was beginning to fear that he wasn’t her soulmate after all. The thought brought a frown to her lips and only deepened as she thought about Carapace.

A turtle miraculous holder. If he would’ve shown up sooner, Alya could have seen herself falling for him. He had a certain charm that reminded her of Nino and always left a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

“What’s got you sighing on such a beautiful night?”

The voice caught Alya off guard and she looked with wide eyes as Carapace himself slid from her roof to standing a few feet from her.

“Uh, sorry. Hope you don’t mind my dropping in.” Carapace laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“No, it’s fine. I was just thinking.” Alya responded, her cheeks warming.

“I wanted to thank you.” Carapace explained, moving a step closer. “For the support. I’m still pretty new to be a hero, but I really appreciate it.”

Alya’s eyebrow arched in confusion. She hadn’t written much on Carapace for the Ladyblog yet.

“I don’t really follow.”

Carapace fumbled for a moment before his eyes lit up.

“The turtle. I just assumed you drew that on your arm to show support.” He added, cheeks tinting red beneath his goggles.

For a moment, Alya didn’t believe her ears. It felt like her heart had performed a somersault in her chest.

Slowly, she raised her hand and pointed at the turtle etched on her arm.

“This?” The question was barely above a whisper. “You can see it?”

“As plain as day.” Carapace replied.

As if to prove it, Carapace moved closer and used his hand to outline the turtle resting on Alya’s arm.

“How? That’s my soul mark.”

Carapace jumped back and turned away from Alya. He gripped the railing with one hand while staring at the one that had traced her soul mark. He hadn’t meant to touch something so intimate, not even if she was his girlfriend outside of the mask.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. If I had known, I wouldn’t have mentioned it.” Carapace said, peering from the corner of his eye to check on Alya.

The two of them stood still, just staring at each other.

“Do you”, Alya paused, shifting awkwardly, “Do you think it means you and I are soul mates?”

Alya’s voice trailed off and she couldn’t stop herself from wincing at the ache in her chest. If it was Carapace, then it wasn’t Nino. A realization she would rather live without.

“Would that be so bad?”

Carapace didn’t mean to sound bitter, but the way she said it. Like being tied to him would be such a bad thing.

“It is when I’m in love with someone else!”

Carapace could feel his cheeks burning under his goggles.

“Just answer me one thing and be honest.” Carapace said, moving in front of Alya so they were face to face. “Are you Rena Rouge?”

Alya’s eyes widened and she stared at him in surprise.

“You’re joking right?” Alya replied, less confident than she would have liked. “Where would you get an idea like that?”

“Because if my girlfriend is Rena Rouge, then I can quit worrying that the fox on my arm is leading me to someone else.”

Alya opened her mouth to answer, but nothing would come out. There was simply too much to process and she didn’t know what to say.

All she could do was lean into him. With her eyes closed, it wasn’t hard to realize how much Carapace felt like Nino. A sigh escaped her lips when she finally allowed the relief to wash over her.

“We’re going to give each other a heart attack,” Alya mumbled into his chest.

“Tell me about it, it isn’t bad enough you run into the line of fire to record for the Ladyblog. Now I have to worry about you running into danger in a magical suit.” Carapace muttered into Alya’s hair.

“Good thing you have that big fancy shield,” Alya smirked.


End file.
